Do You Remember?
by Silas Dark
Summary: Kirk/Spock slash. Fluffy! Kirk pop's the question in the most unlikely of moments. How will Spock respond? Rated to be safe. Contains 2 separate stories, each with Kirk asking the question of a lifetime! COMPLETE!
1. Do You Remember?

**Disclaimer/_ I ownth none of these characters. If I did, i would be way richer than I am right now. And, if i did, I probably would NOT be writing Fanfiction. *sad face*_**

Anywho. This is inspired be a real event! No, srsly... It is... Somewhat. The basis of it. Apparently, this is how my dad asked my mom to marry her. I don't know much. Just that he was way drunk, they were both in the restroom and (of course, while drunk) asked my mom to marry him and she said yes. The next morning, she asked if he remembered, and said he did. lol. Lame, I know. BUT i have amazing parents and it just adds to their weird lives. Haha. SO this is obviously,exaggerated and so on. But...yeah. :p

Reviews are welcomed and loved... I hope you like it. It was spur of the moment. So forgive any huge mistakes.

Warnings: Drunkoffhisass!Kirk, Worried!Spock, guiltyfeeling!Kirk, loveydovey!Kirk & Spock. Slight ooc-ness... but *shrug* ;p

KIRK/SPOCK. AS IN MxM. don't like, don't read. Have a nice day.

* * *

'_urghsssseeehhh-jjuuhh-' _Spock was sure he had heard a similar noise before. Only, before It was a dying animal. Not coming from his captain. Spock's dark eyes gazed at the captain who was hunkered over the toilet; grasping the edges of it for dear life.

Spock sank to his knee's carefully a hand rested on Jim's back as he heaved more booze and whatever bar snacks he had ingested not too long ago. "_UGH._ _Spock~"_ Jim groaned; head still pretty much in the toilet. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

"Captain, I was not with you at the time that you decided to practically drown yourself in liquor." Spock said, suppressing a sigh. Jim just grunted something before he lurched farther into the toilet and continued to vomit. Spock stood, and moved away from the Captain to the linen closet and pulled out a cloth. He soaked it in water, before returning to his Captain's side.

Spock and Jim had been dating for some time now. A year_. 'In exactly two weeks and four days, standard time.'_ Spock noted, a slight smile started to tug at his lips, but he forced it away. He was rather surprised it had lasted past a week. _'I figured a month, at best… But a year…_'

Spock carefully leaned Jim back against his own body when it seemed he wouldn't be vomiting for a few minutes. "Jim? Are you alright?" Spock asked as he carefully whipped Jim's face clean. Jim whined and tried to move away from Spock's hand. He grunted again and nodded, putting a hand to his forehead- the heel of it digging into his temple.

"Yeah… Just… my throat really hurts…" Jim admitted sadly, leaning more against Spock. "And my stomach."

"Anything else, Jim?" Spock asked, pushing the blond hair from Jim's closed blue eyes.

"My head. And- my ankle…"

"Your ankle?"

"I think I tripped… when I came in here…" He coughed, trying to clear his throat and he rubbed it tenderly.

Spock openly sighed. He leaned back against the door of the tiny bathroom. The bathroom was clearly only ment for one person. But the two large men managed to find a way to fit.

"Hey Spock?"

'Yes Jim?"

"I gotta question."

"And I have an answer." Spock carefully tried to wipe off the sweat on his partner's forehead.

"Would-" Before Jim could ask, he suddenly launched himself at the toilet, heaving up more beer.

Spock quickly moved himself to Jim's side, rubbing his back. His eyes showed how worried he was, along with his posture, hunched over his partner's body carefully.

Spock re-wetted the cloth and moved back down to Jim, who had sank over to the side of the toilet, one arm over it awkwardly, the other over his stomach.

"Hey- you… ya' never answered mah question-" Jim slurred, sighing and slouching down more, eyes opening to watch the Vulcan hover over him with anxious concern.

"You never had the chance to ask it, Jim." Spock said, with gentle fingers he tilted Jim's head and pet his cheek gently.

"Oh."

Silence for a moment.

"Well?" Spock asked gently, now attempting to straighten Jim's rumpled and dirty black shirt.

"Oh. Would-" Jim's already flushed face seemed to flush more. "Would- you marry me?" Jim asked in a slur, leaning onto the toilet more, eyes shutting.

Spock just sat there, staring at his captain. _He is drunk. He probably doesn't even realize he is asking this._ Those were the first thoughts that came to mind. _If he was sober, he wouldn't be. Jim isn't like that. The commitment… _

Jim shifted, an eye opened halfway. "Spock?"

Spock jumped slightly. Still watching Jim. _He wont remember in the morning. He never remembers anything after drinking this much…_

"Spock…?" Jim's voice became a slight whine now. Probably out of pain, and anxiousness.

"Yes."

Jim's eyes opened; big and blue and endless. Just like the sky. He smiled, and nodded. "Okay." He said simply. Spock nodded and watched as Jim huffed and closed his eyes again.

After a minute or so, Jim had fallen asleep. Smelling like booze and vomit. The smell's assaulted the Vulcan's senses, but he ignored them. Carefully, he managed to get the man out of the corner and picked him up, leaving the bar out the back where no one would see.

-Next Morning-

Jim walked- well more like stumbled- into the small kitchen of the hotel room. "Mmm-" He sniffed the air, smelling eggs and pancakes. "Spock?" He peeked around the corner, to see Spock carefully platting pancakes onto plates.

Spock spared a glance over and smiled softly. Jim smiled back, and he moved over to the taller man and slid his arms around his waist. Spock shifted, the other was still wet from the shower.

"I made you pancakes, I hope you approve- I figured you would be hungry."

Jim just nodded, kissing Spock's cheek. "Mhm. I am." He said letting go of the Vulcan so he could put the plates on the table. Jim helped set it, grabbing the syrup and strawberries from the replicator.

Spock sat, and watched Jim seat himself as well.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Well, outwardly it was comfortable. Inside, Spock kept thinking of last night.

'_He asked me to marry him… I doubt he remembers though… I said Yes… Why did I say yes?'_ Spock took a bite of a strawberry, glancing to Jim. _'Because I love him… I do…'_ Spock admitted silently. _'I would marry him… but… he doesn't remember… he couldn't…'_

"Spock?" Jim glanced over, rubbing his forehead tenderly.

"Jim. Do-" He cut off, watching Jim intensely. "Do you remember what you asked me last night?"

Jim stopped, looking at his pancakes for a moment, before looking up to his lover.

A minute or so passed.

'_He doesn't remember… He doesn't…. That could have been the one chance… He doesn't-'_

"I asked you to marry me." Jim cut into his thoughts. Spock blinked.

"You remember." Spock said dumbly (though, not really).

Jim smiled, and he stood moving behind Spock's chair and wrapping his strong arms around his shoulders. He bent down and kissed the shell of Spock's ear, which promptly went green.

"Of course I remember. I have been planning to ask you now… for… well a while now…" He shifted a bit.

"R-really?" Spock tilted his head upwards; brown eyes locked onto blue.

"Yes."

"I- I said yes…" Spock looked down, going green. "I didn't- think you would remember…"

Jim nodded and sighed, kissing his forehead. "I remember that too… Spock, im really sorry it happened like that… I wanted to do it in a way that you would really like… or at least, a little more romantic than me drunk in a bathroom…" Jim went red, and looked down, obviously ashamed.

Spock stood now, shaking his head and turning to Jim- wrapping him in a hug.

"Jim, I wouldn't have it any other way. Just the fact you asked…" Spock sighed a little into Jim's hair. Jim snaked his arms low around Spock's waist.

"I love you." Kirk muttered as he laid his head on his chest.

"I love you too."


	2. A chuisle mo chroí

Was inspired to do a second one. Though, not a continuation. Just another version where Kirk asks Spock to marry him.

I don't believe this will continue. Just something I thought of. c:

Enjoy.

Features intelligent!Kirk who knows Gaelic, suddenly. Haha. I hope this is all correct! *blush* 8D

* * *

"A chuisle mo chroí."

"That's beautiful. What does it mean?" I asked as Kirk lazily laid his head on my chest.

"Pulse of my heart."

"Say it again?"

"A chuisle mo chroí."

"A chuisle mo chroí." I repeated my native Vulcan tongue rolled it off easily. "It's not English. Not even old English." I said, mostly to myself.

"It's Gaelic. It's a rather ancient language that originated from Ireland." Kirk said, rolling over a little more on top of me. "

"It's beautiful." I said again, my fingers ran through the blond hair."

"A chuisle mo chroí." Kirk whispered again.

"T'hy'la."

"Anamchara."

"Hm?"

"It's Gaelic also. Mean's soul mate. However- it's not like T'hy'la… not as deep- ya'know?"

"What else do you know in Gaelic?" Kirk was rolling over so his back was against my chest, head on my shoulder. I pet his hair back from his face, to see the big blue eyes staring up at me.

"Táim i ngrá leat; I'm in love with you." I smiled as he closed his eyes now. "Tá tú go h-álainn; You're beautiful. Póg." Kirk stopped now, though it was clear he was about to continue. He sat up; turned in his spot; and sat straddling my hips now. Though not in the usual way, that he usually did. He wasn't doing it, so he could grind himself or something along those lines.

No, he moved so he could look at me. He leaned over, hands on my chest and pressing his forehead to mine. "Jim?" I whispered his breath ghosting over my face.

"An bpósfaidh tú mé?"

I blinked, watching the blond above me.

"Will you marry me?"

My breath hitched, and my eyes widened. "Jim-" I froze. My brain just stopped, and I just stared.

Jim looked away and he sat up starting to slide off my body. The gears in my brain once more started to turn and I realized what was happening.

"Jim-" My voice was still a whisper, I started to reach for him.

"No- Spock- It's fine… I shouldn't-" Jim was standing before I managed to grab his arm and pull him back down. He made a little yelp like noise; one I usually found to be adorable and cute.

"Spock-" He turned to look at me. He had been fighting the urge to tear up. I could see it in his eyes, they were watery and getting red.

"Jim." I reached out and I pulled him into my arms. "Yes."

"What?" He was blinking now and looking up to me.

"Yes."

"A chuisle mo chroí." He whispered.

"A chuisle mo chroí."


End file.
